Fuera de los límites
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Es un hecho bien conocido que Rangiku Matsumoto es la mujer más deseada en la Sociedad de Almas. Pero lo que la Sociedad de Almas no sabe es que ella ya pertenece a alguien. GinRan, un homenaje no angsty a 416. Pre-serie, no contiene spoilers. ***Traducción***


_Nota de la traductora: ¡Hola! Hoy traje la traducción de este precioso fic que, en lo personal, me encanta. Espero que les guste._

 _Debo aclarar que la traducción no es literal, tuve que hacer algunos cambios para que sea más entendible. De todas maneras, estos cambios no afectan en nada a la trama original._ _Con todo aclarado, ¡disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones de algunos términos japoneses utilizados en el fic:**_

 _ **Taichou:**_ _Capitán._

 _ **Fukutaicho**_ _: Teniente._

* * *

 **Mikka-xx:** Augh, 416. Gracias KUBO, por romper mi corazón y pisarlo fuerte.

 **Título:** Fuera de los límites

 **Rating:** T

 **Resumen:** Es un hecho bien conocido que Rangiku Matsumoto es la mujer más deseada en la Sociedad de Almas. Pero lo que la Sociedad de Almas no sabe es que ella ya pertenece a alguien. GinRan, un homenaje no angsty a 416. Pre-serie, no contiene spoilers.

 **Disclaimer:** SI BLEACH ME PERTENECIERA, NO ESTARÍA PASANDO ESTO. ( _Nota de la T.: El fic no es mío, es de Mikka-xx, yo sólo lo traduzco :P_ )

 **Advertencias:** Ligero y alegre (lo sé, muy impactante). Maldiciones, el fic es corto, está extrañamente escrito (absolutamente no es mi estilo, es muy agitado y rápido).

* * *

 _Fuera de los límites_

* * *

Cabello rubio fresa, labios carnosos, extraños ojos azules, cintura fina, pechos generosos, piernas largas.

La lista podría seguir pero era seguro afirmar que la belleza residente en la Sociedad de Almas es definitivamente Rangiku Matsumoto. Lo que ocasiona que sea el objeto de afecto de todo el mundo, especialmente de la población masculina.

–Me gustaría tocarla.

– _Todo_ el mundo quisiera tocarla, imbécil, incluso algunas chicas.

–Sólo estaba diciendo, me gustaría tocarla, si tuviera alguna oportunidad.

–Claro, porque está totalmente en tu liga.

–Estoy trabajando en eso –. Respondió Renji, mientras miraba a Iba beber su botella de sake. Los otros hombres escuchaban las idas y venidas de las bromas con mucha diversión. Matsumoto era generalmente la primera persona en aparecer en las conversaciones, a la hora de hablar de buenas apariencias, o de mujeres en general.

–Pero ella ¿no está con alguien? –comentó Ikkaku, tomando un trago de alcohol. Todos los hombres giraron rápidamente la cabeza en su dirección, con expresiones de miedo y conmoción. El calvo se encogió de hombros –Quiero decir, si esos rumores son ciertos. Ya saben, sobre ella y, uh, el chico nuevo.

–Ichimaru-taichou –aclaró Shuuhei.

–Sí, _él_ –dijo Ikkaku, asintiendo con la cabeza de manera vigorosa.

–Eso es mentira, –replicó Yumichika arreglándose el cabello– ¿por qué _alguien_ como ella se fijaría en Ichimaru-taichou? El hombre es _espeluznante_. Y no es hermoso.

–En eso, estoy de acuerdo con Yumi –dijo Iba, mientras pasaba la botella de sake alrededor del círculo improvisado de hombres– el hijo de puta siempre está sonriendo.

–Si yo estuviera con ella, ¿por qué diablos _dejaría_ de sonreír? –comentó Renji, rascándose la cabeza con aire ausente.

–Buen punto –, cedió Iba. Hubo una pausa, todo el mundo pensaba que el nuevo capitán era espeluznante. Iba rompió el silencio rápidamente –¿Ustedes creen que Kira lo logró?

El grupo rompió en risas y carcajadas bajas. Luego se volvieron serios y, una vez más, un silencio contemplativo cayó sobre ellos.

–Él es el fukutaicho de Ichimaru-taichou –señaló Shuuhei– él tiene una mejor oportunidad que cualquiera de nosotros.

Iba le lanzó una mirada asesina, luego suspiró, –probablemente. Tal vez. Creo que Zaraki-taichou definitivamente podría conquistarla.

–Sin duda –, respondió Yumichika con confianza– ¿Quién se podría resistir a Zaraki-taichou?

Renji le dedicó una larga y filosa mirada –¿Es una broma? ¿Estás bromeando? Más te vale que sea una broma.

Ikkaku se encogió de hombros –Taichou _tiene_ un montón de compañeras de cama. Yo no estaría particularmente sorprendido.

Shuuhei se ahogó con su bebida –¿Quieres decir que Zaraki-taichou sí podría conquistarla a _ella_? ¿Y nosotros _no_? ¿Qué dice eso de _nosotros_?

–Bien, tú, Shuuhei, mi amigo –comenzó Iba muy despacio –tienes una posición sexual tatuada en tu cara.

Shuuhei se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo en su rostro. Durante la lucha, dos mujeres se acercaron al grupo, haciendo una pausa mientras observaban a los dos hombres luchar sobre la hierba.

–Iba-fukutaicho –cortó Nanao fríamente –¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Obviamente están peleando por _ti_ , Nanao-chan –Rangiku arrastró las palabras mientras Iba se alejaba rápidamente de Shuuhei para sentarse a quince metros lejos de él.

El rostro de Nanao se puso rojo, –Matsumoto-fukutaicho, ¿es esto adecuado?

Rangiku se encogió de hombros. –Creo que Gin hace esa clase de cosas a Kira. Pobre chico

 _Gin. Ella dijo Gin._

Shuuhei palideció notoriamente, Iba se atragantó con su sake, Renji dejó de respirar, Yumichika hizo una mueca mientras trataba de imaginar la situación e Ikkaku continuó igual, probablemente estaba demasiado borracho como para darse cuenta.

–Dijiste Gin, ¿te refieres a Ichimaru-taichou? –El calvo arrastró las palabras ligeramente. De manera descuidada, Rangiku se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, sí, lo siento. _Ichimaru-taichou_ tiene relaciones cuestionables con su fukutaicho.

–Eso es _tan_ malo –murmuró Renji.

–¡Lo sé! –Acordó Matsumoto en voz alta –¡Yo también pienso lo mismo!

–¿También? –Repitió Yumichika delicadamente.

–U-um –tartamudeó Matsumoto, poniéndose roja.

–Realmente estás saliendo con Ichimaru-taichou, ¿verdad? –Iba sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Nanao lo golpeó en la cabeza con su libro y le quitó su botella de sake.

–Voy a obsequiarle esto a Shunsui-taichou –dijo ella– ahora que estás sobrio, ¿por qué alguien pensaría que Matsumoto-fukutaicho estaría con… _él_?

Esto era un consenso general, de todas maneras.

– _En realidad_ –comenzó Rangiku, con una sonrisa avergonzada adornándole el rostro– Gin no es un hombre tan malo.

Nanao la miró rotundamente, –no.

Matsumoto se alteró –¡Sí! Mira, no duermo con él para ascender a lo más alto de las filas, ¡si es eso en lo que estás pensando!.

Nanao negó con la cabeza frenéticamente –¡Por supuesto que no, Rangiku-chan! Todos saben que eres la mejor.

 _Especialmente porque golpeaste suficientes traseros para que todos sepamos que estás altamente calificada._

La voluptuosa mujer se calmó –Gracias, en serio. Y no estamos _juntos_ ni nada parecido. Sólo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos.

 _Sí, claro._

–Bueno, ahora tengo el alcohol de Iba-fukutaicho para mi taichou –dijo Nanao– entonces, adiós, muchachos. Ella se esfumó, dejando a Rangiku en compañía de cinco hombres que parecían que hubieran visto morir a su mascota favorita.

–Entonces, ¿puedo unirme para tomar algunas bebidas con ustedes? –preguntó la muchacha alegremente. Ellos asintieron de forma automática, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Fueron interrumpidos.

–Ran-chan, ¿aquí es dónde estabas? –Gin sonrió, su blanco manto se agitaba detrás de él con fugaces movimientos.

–Sí, estoy tomando unas bebidas –ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras dejaba que el capitán deslizara su brazo alrededor de su cintura, la mano libre de Gin se cernió sobre su cadera, donde colgaba su espada.

Y fue entonces cuando los cinco hombres se dieron cuenta, a partir de la agudización de la sonrisa del capitán que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, que _Rangiku Matsumoto estaba definitivamente fuera de los límites._

Tragaron saliva cuando Gin retiró la mano del mango de su espada y alejó de su camino a la belleza de la Sociedad de Almas.

Nadie lo vio venir. En retrospectiva, ellos nunca tendrían oportunidad.

Se descargaron con el sake.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo necesitaba algo ligero y alegre, en lugar del angst y el doom que el 416 nos dio.

* * *

 _Nota de la T.: Espero que les haya gustado :D_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
